True Feelings
by StrawberryDeathGod15
Summary: Ichigo confronts Chizuru and finds out a truth about her that will change how he sees her. Ichigo X Chizuru


**True Feelings**

**Pairing: Ichigo X Chizuru**

**Summary: Ichigo confronts Chizuru and finds out a truth about her that will change how he sees her. Ichigo X Chizuru**

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ochi Misato, a teacher at Karakura High yelled as she saw that Moriyama Yamada, a student at Karakura High was lying on the ground, looking like a bloody rag with Ichigo standing over him, breathing raggedly. Her veins bulging on her forehead, she knew that if Ichigo did what she thought he did, he would never have done it without proper reason. You see Ochi-sensei knows and understands that the other teachers think of him as some kind of delinquent but she knew that he would never be the one to start fights, just the one that finished them. But after seeing how badly injured Yamada was, she decided that Ichigo would still have to be punished.

"…"

Ichigo didn't even bother to look at Ochi-sensei, instead keeping the most fearsome glare anyone at Karakura High had ever seen focused right at Yamada and was clenching his fist until his knuckles were white while fresh blood dripped to the floor. Whether it was Yamada's or Ichigo's, nobody could tell.

"Ichigo, please explain what happened here at once."

Ichigo turned his glare on his teacher while keeping his body facing Yamada, and upon seeing her slightly fearful look, allowed his eyes to soften just a bit, "Sorry, nothing happened, Ochi-sensei. Yamada just fell down and I was trying to help him back up," he turned his head back to face the injured teenager before giving a scary/sweet smile that would make Unohana proud, "right, Yamada?"

Yamada just looked at Ichigo as if he was looking at the devil himself and after hearing what Ichigo said, quickly nodded as fast as he could, giving a shaky yes before getting up and running down the hallway, tripping down the first flight of stairs before getting up and repeating what he did until he made it out of the school and all the way home so that he could cry to his Mamma. Ichigo then lost his heated glare and unclenched his fists so that blood could flow through them properly.

Ochi-sensei was still staring after Yamada until he was out of sight before turning back and finally noticing how Ichigos hands had blood dripping down them and asked her next question, "Mind explaining why you're dripping blood that most certainly isn't yours on the floor, Ichigo?"

"I tried helping Yamada up but his blood kept me from getting a proper grip, so he kept slipping back onto the ground." Ichigo answered reeling in all his emotions before putting on his infamous scowl and turning to face Ochi-sensei," Am I not allowed to help someone that's fallen down, up?"

His teacher let out a tired sigh and rubbed her temple with her fingers, "It's not that Ichigo, it's just that what I saw looked as if you had beaten Yamada down to a bloody pulp, sure he was a delinquent but I doubt he would deserve anything like that and since no one else was here to witness what happened other than you and Yamada, who just ran away, I won't be able to have the full story of what really happened here. So I'm going to have you stay at the end of the day and clean the classroom with Honshō-san, okay?" Ochi-sensei told him before walking away to her next class.

Ichigo stared after his teacher before releasing an exasperated sigh and walking up to the roof of the ceiling so that he could clear his mind and think straight.

'So, Honshō got held back eh. Must've been harassing Inoue again… I don't know how she does it and I think she won't truly be that angry when she finds out the truth, but now that I think about it, she's always trying to do perverted things to her but they were always half-hearted after losing my powers. Ever since I got to the level of strength that allowed me to defeat Aizen, afterwards I've somehow been able to tell the different emotions and how well hidden they are in people without even having to cross blades with them. And with Honshō, she's always had some kind of mask on her for a long time and now that I look back at it, she only ever had that mask on around Inoue and barely let it slip when around other girls.' As Ichigo reached the roof of the school, he walked over to the railing before taking a thinking pose for a couple of seconds before coming to a conclusion and thinking aloud to himself, "I'll just have to ask her while we're cleaning the classroom then."

…**(LINE)…**

"Hey… Chizuru," Ichigo asked as he finished erasing the work that the teacher left on the board from the last period of school.

"… Hm," Chizuru acknowledged Ichigo with a slight nod and a soft hum as she was sweeping the floor. She also took notice of how Ichigo used her first name instead of calling her Honshō.

Ichigo started to scratch the back of his head while letting out a nervous chuckle, "Eheh, well I was just wondering why you… act differently in front of people from how you really are, it's as if you're wearing some kind of mask?" Since Ichigo was looking away he didn't see how Chizurus eyes widened and her jaw dropped as well as clenching tightly onto the broom for support.

'W-w-what, There's no way he could know about how I hide my true self. I'm only hiding one part of me so if that is what he finds out, I'll be screwed.'

When Ichigo turned around he saw Chizuru in a state of shock tightly holding onto the broom while her legs shook.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Chizuru asked worriedly, 'I thought no one would find out, especially him.'

"Well… ever since the whole Shinigami debacle, I've been able to read people easier, it's been over eight months now and I've been practicing by trying to figure everyone out. Like how I know that Inoue had strong feelings for me, but a certain something that happened during the Winter War had changed how she sees me now. Now she only sees me as somewhat of a brother figure and I'm okay with that seeing as how I probably would never be able to reciprocate those feelings." Ichigo told Chizuru, taking on a look of someone remembering a great pain.

Chizuru was pleasantly surprised at the words that came out of Ichigos mouth, 'I didn't know that Himes' feelings about Ichigo had changed that much, huh. Who would've known?'

Ichigo continued on after Chizuru broke out of her thoughts, "Mizuiro may have a lot of girlfriends but he actually has really deep feelings for Ochi-sensei, mainly because to him she is both older and incredibly beautiful. Keigo has a really big crush on Tatsuki but she won't be able to reciprocate his feelings mainly because of her and Inoue getting together and-" He was cut off when Chizuru released a surprised gasp.

"W- WHAT! Tatsuki and Hime are together… Wait a minute… Tatsuki's a lesbian!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is unlike you and now to conti-", He was stopped once again when he heard Chizuru fall down in surprise.

Ichigo sighed before offering Chizuru his hand which she accepted with a bright red blush on her face from embarrassment. When he let go of her hand she was greatly disappointed of the loss of warmth on her skin and decided to sit down on one of the chairs in the classroom before asking, "I-I can j-just barely understand how you knew about the mask I put up but not how you knew I wasn't into girls."

"It's simple really," Chizuru rose an eyebrow at that statement but let him continue without interruptions, "I've had a mask on for most of my life, so I could easily tell you had on a fake mask the first time I saw you but I could never understand why you put one on so I never really bothered to talk to you about it until now and the part about me knowing that you don't swing that way is because of all those times you stared at me when you thought I wasn't looking, some of which you were drooling at the sight of me."

Chizuru went as red as a tomato when she realised she had been caught.

"Also, you didn't do as good a job as you thought when you were hiding those magazines with all those topless guys in it." Chizuru looked like she was about to faint.

"I have to ask though, why me? I mean, why were you staring at me? And especially why were there cut-outs of my head posted on every picture of those guys in the magazine?" Ichigo asked Chizuru with an expression of confusion etched onto his face.

Chizuru sighed before putting her elbow on the desk she had sat at and then rested her still glowing red face on her hand.

"Ichigo, do you remember three years ago when you helped a girl get away from fifteen thugs who were trying to molest her?" She looked at Ichigo and was pleasantly surprised to see a look of realisation dawn on his face so soon after revealing her past.

"Don't tell me that girl was…" Ichigo pointed his finger at Chizuru who raised her head and gave a nod with a slight smile etched onto her still red face.

"Yes Ichigo, that girl was me. After you saved me I started to grow feelings for you and when I came to Karakura High I believed that Kami had granted me a wish because there you were helping two guys you hadn't even met before that were dragged into your fight. Later on was when I noticed that Orihime-chan had feelings for you, since she had a better figure than me and I thought that you may not have remembered me, I decided that the chances of us ever getting together were just next to nil. So I decided that if I couldn't have you I would settle for stealing Orihime-chan from you. Though now I actually understand why Tatsuki always beat me up when I did anything to Orihime-chan." Chizuru was looking like a bright red tomato by the end of her confession that she took a few calming breaths while also giving Ichigo time to digest the information.

"So, you have strong feelings for me?" Ichigo asked, only for Chizuru to get up off her seat, take off her red-rimmed glasses, sitting them on the table before walking over to Ichigo and stopping just in front of him.

'She has really beautiful eyes.' Was Ichigos only thought as he stared into Chizurus stunning, purple eyes.

Chizuru was getting a little uncomfortable and more embarrassed by the second as Ichigo continued to stare at her until she heard him whisper a faint 'so beautiful', which prompted her to do something reckless.

This just so happened to be to stand on her toes, wrap her arms around his neck, surprising him and give him a long, deep and love filled kiss that lasted for a whole minute before they had the need to breathe air once again.

Ichigo for one was very surprised when Chizuru suddenly started to kiss him and it hadn't been more than five seconds before he returned the kiss. When they broke apart Ichigo was in a daze over how heavenly the kiss felt and by the look on Chizurus face it could only be the same for her.

When they both composed themselves, Ichigo decided he should be the one to ask the question, "Does this mean we're going to be together now?"

"That is only if you want us to be I-Ichigo-kun?" Chizuru looked so fragile in the state she was, thinking that Ichigo and she may actually have a chance to be together.

"I'd like that, Chizuru-chan." And to prove his point he wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her into another passionate kiss. When they finished kissing, they cleaned the rest of the room before Ichigo pulled Chizuru into another long kiss, this time with a bit of tongue. He didn't remove his arm from around Chizurus waist after their passionate kiss and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the classroom.

"I'll walk you back to where you live if you would like me to?" Ichigo asked.

"Mm, I'd like that."

…**(LINE)…**

As they were leaving the school grounds Chizuru stopped, and since Ichigo still had his arm around her he stopped as well.

"Ne Ichigo-kun, how come you didn't tell Ochi-sensei what Moriyama said?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I heard what he said he would do, so why didn't you say anything?"

"It's because I knew that he wouldn't go through with what he said he would do."

"B-but Ichigo-kun, how can you be so sure? This is about your sisters we're talking about. He said he would-"

"Chizuru-chan," Ichigo said in a firm tone that stopped Chizuru from continuing with what she was saying. After turning his head in her direction he let a small smile form on his lips, "He won't do it. I know that he knows that if he were to try, he would end up in a much more worse state than he was when Ochi-sensei saw us."

Chizuru stared at Ichigo for a moment longer before saying, "Okay, I trust you," smiling and giving him a nod of her head before resting her head on his shoulder and guiding him to her apartment.

Upon reaching the door of Chizurus apartment, she released her hold of Ichigo and searched her bag for her keys. When she found them she unlocked her door before calling out "I'm home!" When no reply came, she walked inside, sitting her bag down on the table, noticing that her parents left a note which read that they weren't going to be back for two days.

Ichigo seeing her enter her home, decided to head back to his house. As he turned his back on Chizurus apartment, he heard a sultry voice ask him, "Aren't you going to come inside Ichi-kun?"

Hearing this, Ichigo turned around to see Chizuru giving him a sly smirk before walking towards a room inside of the apartment believing it to be hers and calling over her shoulder, "Don't forget to close the door."

Ichigo thought about what he should do before coming to a conclusion, pulling out his cell-phone, Ichigo texted to his sister Yuzu that he wouldn't be home and that she didn't need to worry about him. After getting reply from her he turned his head so that he was looking at the setting sun.

'Maybe living a normal life without spirits or the afterlife won't be so bad.'

With that thought Ichigo turned back to the door before walking through it, not forgetting to close it of course.

…**(LINE)..**

**And that is that.**

**I hope all you readers out there enjoy this small story that I have written, mainly because I have yet to find a single Ichigo X Chizuru story and if enough people ask for it, I will make it a two-shot.**

**Next I plan on writing an Ichigo X Ochi one-shot. tell me what you think.**

**Give me any type of critism that you believe will help.**


End file.
